Affair
by J.Novak
Summary: What happens when there is more than one affair being had? What about the fact that the people having the affairs don't know that others are doing the same thing? Well let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, so PLEASE do not try to sue me I have nothing but DVDs and I honestly think I'm too cute to go to jail. LOL Anyway this is my first SVU fancfic I use to write for another show under another name until the show was cancelled. Now without further ado here is my story. I hope you enjoy it.

af·fair: An intense amorous relationship, usually of short duration.

For Elliot Stabler he thought it was odd that is wife of twenty years suddenly decided to change perfumes. He made a mental note to question her about it later. She use to wear the fragrance of gardenias, now she smelled more like strawberries. Not that he was complaining but she never mentioned the switch and had never changed her perfume before.

He actually started to wonder when she had switched because he didn't notice it until he was sorting the laundry. It was his way of allowing Kathy to do something just for herself. He would spend one of his two days off from work to just do some housework for Kathy while she got out of the house to relax or do whatever it was she wanted to do.

_**Meanwhile**_

"I love this new scent." Kathys' counterpart said to her.

"Of course you do, since you chose it for me." "Well you now I'm allergic to gardenias, and that old perfume made me itch, at least with this one I don't have to worry about scratching and making my skin all blotchy after being with you."

"Good point." Kathy said as she swooped in for a kiss.

"I need to be getting back home, Elliot is doing the laundry today and I'm not entirely sure he knows what he is doing." The two people shared a laugh.

"I need to be getting over to the precinct anyway me and Fin have another friend are having a lunch date so I'll text you later. " They kissed each other goodbye and parted ways.

**Do you think you know who Kathy is cheating with? Let me know. Will Elliot find out? Stay tuned.**

I made the first chapter short because I want people to get a feel for this story it will include a lot of the major characters from the show. I really appreciate feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathy pulled into the driveway of the house she shared with Elliot. She felt slightly guilty for cheating on him, but hey he always told her he wanted her to be happy. So she wasn't wrong for pursuing another relationship. Was she?

In Kathys' mind she was justified in her cheating because she was happy.

"Elliot", Kathy called as she walked into the house.

"In the bedroom." He called back.

She walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and made her way up the stairs. Once upstairs she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves before entering the bedroom where Elliot was.

"Hey baby" Elliot said as he lent in towards his wife to kiss her. She returned his kiss with a quick peck. He looked at her to see if he could find any signs of her being upset but he found none.

"Kathy did you change your perfume?" he had almost forgot to ask her but he remembered when he smelt that new scent again after leaning in to kiss her.

She snapped her head up to look at him, why would he ask now she had changed the perfume three months ago a week after she began her affair.

"What makes you ask that?" she asked while trying to help sort their laundry.

"Kathy you make think that I'm never paying attention but I am I know that since we started dating in high school you always wore a gardenia scent, however lately you smell like strawberries, so I just wanted to know if you changed it."

Breathing a sigh of relief Kathy turned to him and rubbed his arms as she said, "Well babe I just thought I should try something new and the strawberry smells really good, don't you think?"

"Yeah it does."

"Good now lets finish this laundry its almost time to pick Eli up from daycare."

* * *

Munch met up with Fin and Casey at the diner down the street from the precinct.

"Old man what took you so long?" Fin asked as Munch sat down in his seat.

"I had to see someone earlier." It was clear he wanted to keep it private and didn't care to elaborate.

"Was it a woman?" Casey asked in a child-like sing-song voice.

"So what if it was." Munch was a little annoyed he tried to keep his personal life to himself.

"Sorry." Casey said feeling a little bad for being intrusive.

"No Casey, I'm sorry its just that I don't want to jinx this I really like this woman, and I don't want anything to go wrong." he looked at them with a smirk.

"Aw man, I'm happy for you partner."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia walked into the precinct carrying lunch for her and Elliot.

"Hey Warner invited us all to her engagement party tomorrow night." Olivia walked in announcing to the squad.

"Why are we just now finding out on such short notice?" Fin questioned.

"Well because it was supposed to be a party for just family, because she wanted to have a separate party for us so we could really relax and not have people bothering us about our jobs and everything, but then she said she realized we are just as much family as the next person so she invited us to this one with family, and she is also going to have another one for just us."

"How thoughtful, I think I love her." Munch said in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Yeah well you won't love her once you see who her fiancé is." Olivia stated.

"Wait you met him?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah well I ran into them when I was at the store getting our lunch." She handed Elliot his bag before moving to sit down. "Oh yeah she said you bring your girlfriend, and you bring your wife."

She looked at Fin, and then Elliot. "What about me?" Munch said.

Fin looked at him and replied, "Yes Munch you can bring your blow up doll."

Olivia and Elliot burst out laughing trying to figure out how Fin kept a straight face and didn't laugh at his own joke.

* * *

Olivia left work a little early she had called Alex, and Casey to see if they wanted to go dress shopping since they too had been invited to the engagement party.

"So Liv why are we going shopping for a new dress for Warners' party when we all know u have plenty of dresses stashed in your closet?"

"Well Alex, for your information I'm bringing a date and he has seen every dress in my closet, and since this is our first "formal" party together I want to look really nice."

"Liv you have been holding out on us, that is so wrong, who is he?" Casey asked.

"I'm not telling you will see at the party."

Alex spoke next.

"Well can you at least tell us if we know him."

"NO I said you will see when we get there now come on and help me find a dress, I really want royal blue."

* * *

After dress shopping with Olivia for 3 hours and making some purchases for herself Alex decided to give Fin a call.

"Tutuola" he answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"I just got in the house I'm a little tired and sore but a shower can remedy that, I hope."

"Well if it can't I know a way that I could help with the soreness, and maybe I could join u in that shower if you're lucky." Alex said in a seductive voice.

"We both know everytime you get in the shower with me you end up being the lucky one because I can't keep my hands off of you." "Your right and I love feeling you when I go down on you and I taste you when you cum." Alex voice started to take on a husky tone and Fin could tell she was as ready as he was.

"Alex how fast can you get here?" Fin choked out, he wasn't expecting her answer.

"Open the door."

Fin walked over to his apartment door and opened it, Alex was standing there holding her coat open wearing one of his shirts and a pair of red pumps.

Fin grabbed Alex and pulled her into the apartment throwing her up against the wall as the door slammed behind them.

"Damn Alex you know what you do to me coming over here looking like that."

She nipped his ear as ahe purred into his ear.

Fin shoved the coat off of Alex shoulders as she pulled at his shirt sending a few buttons flying. They crushed their lips into each other both fighting for dominance over the other one. This is what they needed, what they wanted from one another the whole reason for them being in this moment was because they needed to be with someone who would show them thay were going to give as good as they got.

Tonight Fin would give it to her hard and rough, tomorrow somebody else would give it to her soft and slow.

**Sorry for the long wait and any mistakes that may be in this chapter but I typed this on my phone with a pulled muscle in one arm and a three week old baby laying on my chest, somebody is outside cutting grass and their lawn mower is bothering both of us, and I did this within an hour. I promise the next chapter will be better. Remember dont forget to review.**


End file.
